osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming Guild
The Farming Guild is a members-only guild located within the Kebos Lowlands just north of the Kebos Swamp. The guild is a large greenhouse separated into three tiers, with each tier requiring an increasing Farming level to enter (boosts may be used for all tiers). To enter the guild, a minimum farming level of 45 is required along with 60% Hosidius favour. The guild was founded by Jane, the guildmaster, along with other fellow Hosidius farmers after the Shayzien army cleared out the lizardmen in the surrounding area . Despite the risks of the lizardmen just across River Molch, the discoveries made here, along with the heat coming from Mount Karuulm just north-east, allows the guild to grow flora that would never survive in Great Kourend's climate , such as the Hespori and the Celastrus tree. Getting there *Using a skills necklace to teleport to the guild. Players with 45 Farming will be teleported inside the guild rather than outside. *Using the Farming cape to teleport to the guild. *Casting Battlefront Teleport or using the magic tablet equivalent, then run west to the guild *Traveling to Mount Karuulm via fairy ring (code ), and running south-west. *Players with 85 Farming can plant a spirit tree in the advanced tier of the guild. If players with less than 85 have a fully grown spirit tree planted, they must boost their level to 85 in order to teleport via spirit tree. *Using Rada's blessing 3 or Rada's blessing 4, obtained from completing the Hard and Elite Kourend & Kebos Diary respectively, to teleport to Mount Karuulm and walk south-west to the guild. Features Farming contracts Because the guild needs to rotate the crops they're growing to stop the soil from tiring due to a lack of nutrients, Guildmaster Jane can assign farming contracts that require the player to grow certain crops within the Farming Guild. Players who complete them are awarded with seed packs, which contain an assortment of seeds and can include Hespori, Celastrus, and redwood seeds. There are three tiers of contracts available, with each tier being restricted based on their Farming level and their level of access within the Farming Guild. Beginner tier The beginner tier comprises of the guild's main area and east wing, requiring 45 Farming to enter. Four volumes of Gielinor's Flora, a series of books which go into detail about the various flora of Gielinor, can be found in this area. Volume One can be found in the crate near the flower patch, while Volumes Two, Three, and Four can be found by searching the shelves in the central area. Central area The guildmaster can be found here, who provides background on the guild and assigns farming contracts. The guild's bank can be found here, as well as three shops: Allanna's Farming Shop (which sells empty plant pots alongside filled ones), Amelia's Seed Shop, and the Garden Centre shop. A spade and bucket spawn can also be found here. East wing The following patches can be found within the east wing of the guild: *Cactus patch *Two allotment patches *Flower patch *Bush patch Alan will look after the cactus, allotment, and bush patches, provided he is given the appropriate protection payment for the player's crops. There is also a single Tool Leprechaun. A big compost bin can be found here, which is able to make and store 30 buckets' worth of compost, twice as much as a normal compost bin. Converting this bin from normal compost to supercompost requires only one dose of compost potion, but converting it to ultracompost requires twice the normal amount of volcanic ash (50 instead of 25). A Master Farmer can be found here for players to pickpocket. Lastly, a ruby harvest butterfly can be caught here. Intermediate tier The intermediate tier comprises the guild's west wing, requiring 65 Farming to enter. The following patches can be found within the west wing of the guild: *Herb patch *Tree patch *Hespori patch (inside the cave) *Anima patch Rosie looks after the tree patch, provided she is given the appropriate protection payment for the player's tree. There is also a single Tool Leprechaun. Two more volumes of Gielinor's Flora can be found here. Volume Five can be found in the crate near the tree patch, and Volume Six can be found in the crate near the anima patch. A Master Farmer can be found here for players to pickpocket. Lastly, two Snowy knight butterflies can be caught within the west wing. Hespori patch The Hespori patch, accessible via the cave entrance, is a patch where players with 65 Farming can plant Hespori seeds. These are randomly obtained when harvesting plants throughout Gielinor or rewarded from farming contracts. The Hespori plant cannot become diseased, and therefore does not need to be watered, composted, or protected by a farmer. Once the patch has fully grown, the Hespori can be fought as a solo demi-boss. Killing the Hespori boss grants Farming experience and seeds, including the unique white lily and anima seeds. It can also drop the bottomless compost bucket, which can hold up to 10,000 compost of any kind and doubles any compost added to it. In addition, it has a chance to give the Tangleroot pet. The Hespori fight is instanced but has an item reclaim service that works identically to other grave systems like the Grotesque Guardians, Zulrah, and Vorkath. If the player dies during the Hespori fight, Arno will collect and return their items for a fee of 25,000 coins, but if they die in any dangerous area before doing so, any unclaimed items will be permanently lost. Anima patch The anima patch is a patch where players with 76 Farming can plant anima seeds, which can only be obtained as drops from the Hespori. Players can speak to Felfiz Yaryus to ask about their effects. Unlike other seeds, these plants are active as soon as they are planted, and slowly wither and die through their various growth stages. The plants will last approximately 3.5 days, and require planting again to restore their benefits. An in-game message will state when the plants die, and they can also be checked via the Geomancy Lunar spell. Planting a seed in the anima patch here has worldwide effects on all farming patches throughout Gielinor. There are three types of anima seeds: *Attas seed: Grows an Attas plant, which increases the yield of farming patches. *Iasor seed: Grows an Iasor plant, which decreases the chance of farming patches from becoming diseased. *Kronos seed: Grows a Kronos plant, which provides a chance for farming patches to skip a growth stage, effectively making them grow faster. Advanced tier The advanced tier comprises the guild's north wing, requiring 85 Farming to enter. A second bank can be found here, close to a fountain and the Tool Leprechaun. The farmers here will look over all patches in this area, with a single Tool Leprechaun present. The following patches can be found within the north wing of the guild: *Fruit tree patch: Nikkie is the farmer who looks after this patch. *Spirit tree patch: Latlink Fastbell is the farmer who looks after this patch. **If the player uses a boost to enter the advanced tier without 85 Farming, they can plant a Spirit tree in the patch here and use it to re-enter the advanced tier, but must boost once again in order to do so. *Celastrus patch: A unique patch where players can plant a Celastrus sapling; Taylor is the farmer who looks after this patch. **Once fully grown into a Celastrus tree, it can be harvested for Celastrus bark that can be crafted into battlestaves with level 40 Fletching. *Redwood patch: A unique patch where players can plant a redwood sapling with level 90 Farming; Alexandra is the farmer who looks after this patch. Players cannot remove the tree on their own; they must pay Alexandra 2,000 coins to do so. **Once fully grown into a redwood tree, it can be climbed on and chopped akin to those in the Woodcutting Guild, with a bank deposit box very close to the ladder. The last volume of Gielinor's Flora can be found in the crate near the Celastrus patch. A Master Farmer can be found here for players to pickpocket. Lastly, two Sapphire glacialis, two Ruby harvest, and five Black warlock butterflies can be caught throughout the north wing. Music unlocked *Creeping Vines - Unlocked in the Hespori cave *A Farmer's Grind - Unlocked in the west wing *Getting Down to Business - Unlocked east of the guild *Grow Grow Grow - Unlocked in the north wing *Hoe Down - Unlocked upon entering the Farming Guild *Newbie Farming - Unlocked south of the guild *A Thorn in My Side - Unlocked during the fight with the Hespori Changes |} References Category:Old School-exclusive content